


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seguimos em meio ao nosso silêncio e à escuridão."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspirada no anime Noir e não no filme Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (eu só tive o descaramento de roubar o título). Também foi feita para o desafio Retalhos da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). As palavras são: **verão, sépia** e **seda**.

Saímos do restaurante e tomamos o caminho deserto do parque. - Parece que ele ainda está nos seguindo...

Paramos e eu me aproximei para beijá-la no rosto enquanto pegava minha arma discretamente escondida no paletó de seda azul. Acabei carimbando meu batom recém retocado no canto dos lábios dela. Acenei quando se distanciou. Andei mais três metros e parei no feixe de luz amarelada quando o primeiro tiro silenciado ecoou. Imediatamente me virei, me abaixei e atirei. Bingo! Aceitei o cara atrás do banco de ferro e Melinda liquidou os três vultos em meio às árvores mais adiante.

Me virei e a encontrei na sombra. Eu mal enxergava seu rosto, mas sabia que não havia expressão nele. - Achei que você fosse me beijar de verdade.

Surpresa! E por um instante eu achei que ia beijá-la pra valer, mas me contive. - Se você ainda quiser... - brinquei.

Ela virou o rosto para o lago mais abaixo. Expressão vazia em tom sépia. Aquela melancolia tão presentes em seus olhos quanto no dia em que a encontrei; perdida, abandonada, caçada. - Vamos embora.

E seguimos em meio ao nosso silêncio e à escuridão, que para nós era mais densa que aquela noite de verão.


End file.
